Home automation is becoming increasingly common and higher in demand. Modern “smart homes” may have everything from automated lighting to automated washing machines, but one important component of any smart home is the automated window coverings. Automated window coverings are extremely convenient for controlling the amount and the timing of the sunlight that enters a home. However, one problem is keeping them constantly supplied with power.
Most automated window coverings are equipped with one or more batteries, which supply power to the coverings without the use of unsightly and cumbersome power cords. However, batteries eventually run out. Current models have addressed this issue in a number of different ways. Some automated window coverings are equipped with solar cells that automatically recharge the batteries through the power of the sun. However, solar cells are extremely slow and inefficient, especially when the sun is not visible for long stretches of time. Furthermore, they partly obstruct the view from the window and do little to improve the aesthetics of a building. Other models are designed so that the batteries can be easily removed for recharging, but this may be inconvenient and time-consuming. Still other models have a charging port in the headrail, connected to the battery, so that extension cords can connect the battery to a source of power for recharging. But long extension cords hanging down over the window also obstruct the view, look unsightly, break easily, and pose a safety hazard for small children. The headrail may also be difficult to reach.
In light of the foregoing, what is needed is a simple way to recharge the batteries in automated window coverings, or other automated coverings for architectural openings, such as retractable walls, a way which is quick and convenient, and which eliminates the need for lengthy cords or unsightly components.